your body my curved
by lizybee
Summary: ......... you have to read it...... but it invloed paint and both jeff and trish


Jeff grinned from his position on the floor when he heard her come near. The room was lit up in a honey glow, courtesy of the candles lit, adorning the tables and dressers. Trish crawled onto the big, furry white rug then onto the sheet spread out to protect the rug with him until they were face-to-face, her legs on each side of his vinyl-clad lap. Jeff rested his hands on her slender hips and looked her over. She was dressed in her bedclothes, a gray tank top that showed her midriff and matching boxer shorts that slung low on her hips. Her face was devoid of make-up, something Jeff preferred, even though she never needed much. It showed the real her and not the conniving vixen she was on TV. Not that he minded the revealing clothes and attitude, what man did? But here, alone with him in the bedroom of her Toronto home, he got to see the real Trish. Sexy but sweet, tough yet soft to the touch. The one that he had fallen in love with.

He let his fingers drift over the golden skin exposed of her lower back, and Trish let her lips brush his for just a moment. Her petite fingers rubbed up Jeff's chest. "This...shirt...will...have...to...go." She undid the buttons with each word, then pushed it off his shoulders slowly. Jeff sat up a little to allow her to slide the silky, dark blue material completely off his arms, then toss it onto her bed above them. Jeff settled back onto the pillows set up on the edge of the bed as he watched Trish pick up a long brush and dipped it into a can of red goo. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned back to him, and bit her lower lip a little. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I'm not a good artist at all."

Jeff nodded his consent, and extended his right arm and the little blonde took his hand in hers, tentatively starting with the first stroke a little above his wrist. Jeff was the artist, she knew that, and she had expressed that knowledge when he asked her to do this. But he just told her to try her best and it would look fine. Yeah, right. She poked her tongue into the corner of her mouth in concentration, running the brush in swirls and curves, not exactly sure what she was doing but hey, Jeff asked for it. When she ran out of the body paint, she rinsed her brush and dipped it in some green color, wiping the excess off on the edge of the can before touching it to Jeff's forearm, trying not to make it look like a Christmas tree. Trish tried attaching some of the colors to Jeff's tattoo, making it all blend together. She repeated the swirls and curves, using all the colors to cover his upper arm as well until she got up to his shoulder. Rinsing her brush in the now tinted water, she collected some black paint. She felt more confident in her painting, and had an idea of what she wanted to do for this part of Jeff's body. She twirled the brush around into what resembled tribal tattoos on the upper right corner of his chest, then his shoulder. With her free hand Trish cupped the back of Jeff's head and pulled him forward so she could reach his back, his forehead resting on her upper chest. She was almost done with the back when she heard a small chuckle. She paused and looked down at her boyfriend's teal-colored head when he nuzzled his face into her chest. "Mmm, I like it here..."

Trish snorted in amusement and slapped the back of his head playfully. "Perv." With a smile, she went back to work, completing her design and looked at it, quite satisfied with her amateur artwork. She pulled back a little, only to feel Jeff's left arm wrap around her waist and tighten, pushing his face deeper into her skin. Trish laughed and put the brush down on the tray. "Jeff, I'm done. You want to see so I can start the other one?"

She gasped when his only response was to open his mouth and suck on the skin of her breast. Trish let her head fall back when he added his teeth, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She placed her left hand on her leg since she couldn't hold onto Jeff's right arm without smudging the drying paint but kept her right hand on his other shoulder, urging him to go on. Jeff kissed all over one breast before moving onto the other. Opening his mouth he poked his tongue out before puckering his lips into a soft suck. She lifted her head up again and let her eyelids fall completely shut, moving against Jeff's mouth. Jeff's hand cupped the supple curve of her ass, moving her closer to him still, and he lowered his head a little, pushing down the top of her shirt with his chin.

Trish didn't protest when Jeff lowered her down onto the rug below him, instead she lifted her arms up above her head, offering herself willingly. Jeff used his non-painted arm to brace himself above her on his elbow while he kept the other one up on his knuckles, away from them. Jeff closed his mouth over one cloth-covered nipple, nipping gently and Trish yelped, arching her back towards him, wanting to feel all of him at once. When Jeff stopped his attention on her she whimpered, but felt his hands move under the hem of her shirt to pull it up and off. She sighed in relief when he closed his mouth over her other nipple this time, sucking the hardened bud into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Jeff opened his eyes so he could focus on her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips slowly parted, and her lower lip quivered in arousal.

Jeff looked back down to her body when he shifted downward, kissing the toned muscles of her stomach and abdomen, his hands skimming down her sides. Jeff let his tongue slip out into her belly button, teasing and tickling her at the same time. He felt her hips roll up onto his chest, and he knew what she was asking for. The corner of his lips curved into a sly smile, Jeff placed feather-light kisses on the skin just above the waistband of the boxer shorts and onto both hipbones. Her hips thrust up a little, still asking for more, and he let his gaze travel back up her body. One hand rested on her chest while the other was under her head so she could look down at him. His lips pursed, he sat up, and at her puzzled look he grinned and slithered back up her body. He teased her by just letting his lips touch hers for a second, then licked her bottom lip briefly before taking it between his teeth and gently chewed. Trish whimpered and Jeff let go of her lip and reached out to grab one of the candles beside her bed. He extinguished the flame with minimal effort and looked back at her while he blew on the melted wax to cool it, stirring it around a little in the small glass holder. When he felt it was ready enough, he dripped it onto Trish's exposed stomach, watching as the muscles contracted at the contact, a soft moan escaped her lips.

Jeff licked his bottom lip, watching her face when he drizzled the warm substance on her. She was certainly a sight, the perfect mix of femininity and muscle in her form, she had curves in all the right places and then some. Her hair fanned out around her face, her soft brown eyes were half-lidded and sparkled in the candlelight. Jeff concentrated again on his task, swirling the last bit of melted wax left in the candleholder around her navel before blowing on it to cool it to her skin. He put it back down onto the night table and grabbed another one, blowing it out and cooling it before using his artistic talents to make a pattern across Trish's body. Trish groaned when she felt the warm wax on her sensitive nipple and Jeff bit his tongue, willing himself not to take her just yet.

When he was done, he put the candle back on the nightstand and sat back, examining his work. He'd made swirls around her breasts and his original designs decorated the whole front part of her body. Jeff quickly flipped the sheet they used to protect her rug over the tray and pushed it away and onto the cream colored carpet. Trish opened her eyes when Jeff was above her again, and he immediately captured her mouth in a kiss, delving his tongue inside. She accepted it, meeting it with her own as her arms wrapped around his neck, forcing him flush on top of her. Jeff moaned rubbing his groin into hers, and Trish responded by letting her legs fall open before wrapping them around his hips, pushing him against her.

"Jeff...I want you now."

Jeff shook his head, his voice melodic and seductive. "Not until I have fun first." Before Trish could complain, Jeff hooked his fingers in her bottoms and yanked them down her legs, his expression pleased to find out that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. He pulled the garment off then grabbed one of her ankles, wrapping his lips around one of her toes. Trish squealed, jerking her foot involuntarily, but Jeff kept a hold on her. He smirked around her toe and poked his tongue in between all her toes, making her squirm and giggle before moving onto her instep and heel. He nibbled on her soft spots and moved on to her leg.

When he got to her thigh, he gently raked his nails on the other when he traced his lips on her inner thigh, licking at it to get a taste as he smelled the distinctly feminine scent coming from between her thighs. He sniffed and knew she was very aroused, his own arousal sparked and he felt his pants tighten. He turned his head towards her, letting her feel his hot breath on her and she made a sound between a moan and a whimper, pushing her hips closer to him. Jeff took hold of her hips, letting her legs drape over his shoulders as he took his first taste of her. He kept his eyes on her when his tongue parted her folds, delving inside to stimulate her clit. She arched against him, loving the way he could set her on fire. Jeff had the most amazing mouth.

Her hands found his hair and she petted the strands, he answered by pressing his face closer, nipping her clit once before wrapping his lips around it and sucked. Heat burned in Jeff's gut at Trish's mewls of pleasure, and he reached one hand down to undo his shiny pants, relieving the tightening a little but not taking them off.

Jeff took his mouth off her folds and used his tongue to trace the hole before dipping inside. He probed it into her, loving her with it, and she rocked her hips against his face as he thrust his tongue inside her until it started to ache. He slipped his tongue out of her and licked her one more time before kissing a wet trail back up her body. Trish grabbed his face in her hands, bringing his mouth to hers again. She moaned when she tasted herself in his mouth, her fingernails scratched down his chest before pinching both nipples, earning a small shriek from Jeff.

"You taste wonderful Trish..."

Her hands traveled lower and tugged at his pants, he kicked them off his legs and she cupped his erection through the material of his black thong. He sucked in a breath when she squeezed him before hooking her thumbs in the sides to tug that off his hips as well.

"I feel even better than wonderful baby." Trish watched as his cock sprung free and licked her lips, slipping her slender fingers around his girth, stroking him and easing him down to her center. Jeff kicked the thin garment off his legs and he lowered himself to her.

"Don't I know it." He wrapped his own fingers around his cock, twining with hers before he got just the head into her, then stopped. Trish let her legs fall back down and used them to force her hips downward, wanting him inside her. Jeff grinned, pinning her hips down into the furry rug.

"Jeeeeeefff! Please...I want all of you!"

Jeff pulled out, then pushed the head in again, not giving her what she wanted yet. He wanted to wait and hear her beg. After doing it a fourth time Jeff entered a little bit deeper. Slowly, he pushed into her entrance, and Trish relaxed, thinking he was obliging to her wishes, only to have him pull out again. Trish glared at him, although it wasn't too threatening in her aroused state. Jeff smirked again, Trish huffed impatiently and reached down. Grabbing him by his upper thigh and buttock, she used both hands and succeeded in sheathing him completely inside her. Trish cried out in pleasure at being filled, and Jeff moaned low in his throat at the sudden moist heat surrounding his cock. He stayed there for a moment, trying to get his breathing back under control before trying to pull out again. Trish was quicker. She clenched her inner walls around him and tightened her grip on his backside, keeping him in place. Jeff flexed his muscles under her hands and she relaxed her grip, whispering hotly into his ear. "C'mon Jeff...please...fuck me."

Jeff started moving, rocking his body against hers in a slow rhythm. He pulled back halfway, then plunged back in with a roll of his hips, rubbing against her groin to give her more pleasure. Trish moaned, still leaving one hand on his taut ass, she used the other to play with his nipples, then bring his head down to hers so she could kiss him again, then ran her nails down his back.

The thrusting continued, a thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies as soft moans echoed through the room. He moved gently, hands touched, and lips met. They let the heat increase slowly, wanting to drag out the moment until they couldn't take it anymore. Their bodies meshed, fitting together perfectly while chests heaved against each other. Friction increased tension, setting all their nerve endings on fire, every touch felt like a jolt of electricity.

Her eyes fluttered closed, wanting to feel nothing but him inside her. This wasn't want, it was need. She needed him, couldn't get enough of the intoxicating man above her. She loved him. With all her heart and soul. She spent many nights watching him sleep, stroking his face while she whispered her love for him. She'd never given herself so completely to a man before, but no other man had ever treated her the way Jeff did. She breathed in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth, arched her back, and tightened her legs around him. Moaning, she kissed everywhere she could reach, his lips, his neck, the lines of his beard shaved onto his face. She traced her lips over his face until blindly finding his lips again, then pushed him over and straddled him, her hair falling over their faces like a curtain.

He opened his eyes, watching the woman now above him sit up in his lap, moving sensually and winding her fingers in her own hair. The wax glittered in the light from the candles, and her skin was flushed a sexy pink. He reached up, lightly running his fingers down the column of her throat. Trish jerked a little in surprise, looking down at him with glazed eyes. She reached down, conforming her hand to his cheek, traced his jawbone, then watched as her fingers skated over his chest, converting every inch of his skin to memory. Jeff bent his knees, planting his heels more firmly in the rug to grind himself up harder against her. Trish lowered herself down so their chests were pressed together. She gasped when Jeff rubbed her just right inside, sending her higher.

Their pace became faster, deeper, harder. Fingers entwined, fingernails scraped, as sweat and passion built. Mouths sucked, tongues met once more only to pull away to lick the salt from the others' flesh. She moved up and down, and he met her hips eagerly with his own, his muscles starting to ache. He moaned uncontrollably into her shoulder, he was getting closer and he needed her to come with him. She arched her neck upwards when he grabbed her hips, pulling her down harder still, and she started whimpering, losing control of her whole body as it jerked uncontrollably. With a cry, her release rushed through her, startling her, and she gripped onto his shoulders for support when he joined her in ecstasy. Bodies quaked, hands and legs tensed while release coursed through their veins, and they voiced their approval for each other as they rode out the waves.

Heartbeats slowed, muscles relaxed, and their skin started to cool. Jeff's hand rubbed up and down her back, soothing her while the tremors calmed for both of them. Silence surrounded the two lovers again, occasionally cut with their broken pants.

When Trish lifted her head again, she tossed a section of hair that clung to his chest over her shoulder, and looked down at Jeff. His eyes slowly opened, and she pulled a wisp of green locks from his lip. He smiled softly, and they kissed tenderly, enjoying the bliss of being with each other. Carefully, they untangled their bodies but kept close, not embarrassed at all with their nudity.

Trish shifted to his side and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hairline and just kept his lips there for a second and closed his eyes. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, sated and happy. He pressed his cheek to her forehead and Trish sighed softly, mouthing 'I love you' into his skin, not expecting a response and starting to doze off.

She felt Jeff smile. "I love you too," he breathed. He heard her gasp, and lifted his girlfriend's chin up. He smiled when her eyes were wide and ran a finger down the side of her face. "I'm serious Trish. With all that I am, I love you." He chuckled when Trish let out the breath she'd been holding. A smile spread across her face that reached her eyes and she laid down on him again. "...but your painting could use a little work."

Trish slugged him in the arm.

_THE END_


End file.
